This study will investigate the effect of aging on the development, mechanisms, and consequences of sleep-disordered breathing (SDB) in healthy older men and women. We will investigate longitudinally the effect of healthy aging on sleep state instability (SSI) and the correlation between SSI and SDB. We will also investigate the effect of sleep fragmentation on daytime sleepiness.